


Je suis toujours sur le point de rêver quand je suis avec toi

by Coton Ouaté (TreasuredHopes)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/Coton%20Ouat%C3%A9
Summary: «Il n'aimait pas dormir, mais s'il se réveillait toujours aux côtés de Lee, cela ne lui importerait plus.»





	Je suis toujours sur le point de rêver quand je suis avec toi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm always on the edge of dreaming whenever i'm with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711168) by [ContrEeri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrEeri/pseuds/ContrEeri). 



 

 

 

Il y avait comme un gros brouillard dans son esprit et ses membres semblaient étrangement lourds, ils bougeait très lentement. En les remuant doucement, il s'accrocha dans quelque chose de chaud et solide. Quelque chose de confortable et familier, alors que son esprit commençait à revenir du noir profond de son inconscience. 

Il y avait un son qui semblait lointain dans sa conscience, suivi par un doux toucher sur son front. Des doigts effleurèrent délicatement ses cheveux et des lèvres se déposèrent sur sa cicatrice. Une petite brise tendre et chaleureuse souffla sur ses cheveux, alors que quelqu'un au-dessus de lui poussa un soupire. 

Il se déplaça. Son esprit se réveillait lentement, mais son cœur s'emballa lorsque la reconnaissance ce fut. Le sommeil l'avait submergé durant la nuit. 

Gaara ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa respiration augmenta la cadence à un rythme fulgurant. En tentant de s'échapper de sa somnolence, il se leva très rapidement et entra en collision avec le nez de Lee.

«- Tch.. Tout va bien, l'apaisa Lee, une main tenant son nez, camouflant ainsi ses mots, mais pas l'affection dans ceux-ci. 

\- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Gaara, alors qu'un sentiment de panique s'emparait de sa poitrine. 

\- Tu t'es endormi. dit-il, l'émerveillement accroché à chacun de ses mots. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dormir auparavant.»

La tête de Gaara fit un tour et la panique montante commençait à se dissiper tandis qu'il observait la chambre parfaitement ordonnée dans laquelle ils étaient. Il n'y avait pas de sable dispersé ni débris ni trace de sang. Il n'y avait aucun signe que quelque chose d'horrible était arrivé pendant qu'il dormait. Il zieuta par la fenêtre, voyant le ciel bleu et le soleil brillé. Ses rayons atteignaient à peine le sommet des grands murs qui entouraient Sunagakure. 

C'était paisible et silencieux. 

Lee le scrutait. pris entre l'intérêt et l'admiration. Son expression était plus douce qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, pendant qu'il regardait Gaara.

«- Est-ce que ça va?»

Les mots s'étaient accrochés à sa gorge, mais il réussi à les faire sortir. Sa mâchoire fonctionnait bel et bien. 

«- Je... dormais.»

Lee sourit. Il se pencha pour enfuir son visage dans le creux du cou de Gaara et embrassa finement les petits bleus qu'il lui avait fait la nuit dernière. Il fredonna avec satisfaction en guise de réponse, en bécotant encore cette partie, comme s'il n'en aurait jamais assez. Le roux ferma les yeux. Il amena sa main dans les cheveux de Lee et un petit bruit de plaisance s'échappa. Le ressentiment des lèvres de Lee contre la peau de son cou était apaisant, confortable, assommant. Gaara relaxait de façon segmentaire. 

«- Tu étais fatigué, confirma Lee, en plaçant son front contre le sien.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé?»

Lee rigola. Son rire vibra au travers la poitrine de Gaara.

«- Je n'aurais rien laissé t'arriver, l'assura-t-il en mettant sa main calleuse sur la joue du roux. Je veillais sur toi.»

Gaara sourcilla.

«- Tu as dormi?

\- J'étais assez fatigué aussi, affirma-t-il en riant. Je me suis réveillé en te voyant dormir à côté, au lieu de veillé sur moi. J'ai pensé que je devais te retourner la faveur puisque tu t'occupes toujours bien de moi quand je dors.»

Il y avait un résonance plaisante dans la voix de Lee, comme si un Gaara qui tombait endormi était le plus merveilleux traitement qu'il aurait pu imaginer. 

Gaara pressa un baiser sur la bouche de Lee, de calmes pensées traversaient son esprit. Il s'était endormi et il ne s'était rien passé. Personne n'était mort. Rien n'avait été détruit. Il s'était endormi et tout le monde était sain et sauf. La seule conséquence majeure qu'il pu trouver au fait qu'il aille dormi fut qu'il était particulièrement plus fatigué qu'à l'habitude et il se sentait un peu plus mal à l'aise. Le monde lui paraissait encore un peu flou à ce moment, mais les lèvres de Lee sur les siennes chassaient ce sentiment au loin. 

«- Quel heure est-il, demanda Gaara en se détachant à peine du baiser. 

\- Presque sept heures, répondit Lee, en retrouvant la bouche de son amant qui se décollait. 

\- On devrait se lever, prononça le rouquin à contrecœur. »

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger. La pesanteur de tous ses membres, la brouillasse dans son esprit et son estomac fragile étaient tous de très bonnes raisons pour rester allongé. Cependant, ce qui ajoutait un plus, Lee semblait bien satisfait de rester coucher toute la matinée au lit avec lui. Passer la matinée à embrasser le cou de Gaara, assombrissant ses bleus déjà violets.  

Lee gémit, puis se rapprocha.

«- Doit-on vraiment se lever?

\- Tu n'as pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui? le questionna Gaara, son amusement à peine caché sous sa fatigue.

\- Je pense que j'ai une bien meilleure façon de passer ma matinée.»

Il avait répliqué avec une voix voluptueuse, en l'embrassant encore, descendant tranquillement sur le torse de Gaara. Ce dernier sourit, mêlant ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

«- Je suppose que commencer notre journée plus tard aura ses mérites, acquiesça-t-il, permettant à Lee de le repousser contre son oreiller.

Lee lui sourit à nouveau, les yeux brillants à la lumière de l'aube.

Gaara ne voulait pas en faire une habitude, mais il décida que voir ce matin avec cette perspective ne serait peut-être pas si grave...

 

 

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaires et/ou un petit Kudo ♥  
> (même si vous n'avez pas de compte :3 ça fait toujours super plaisir :3)


End file.
